


Saving Lady Boyle

by Blackwolfwhitewolf77



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfwhitewolf77/pseuds/Blackwolfwhitewolf77
Summary: There's always more than two choices.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Saving Lady Boyle

“Either way, this will be Lady Boyle's last party.”

The Outsider’s last words echoed throughout the room, even after he had left. Corvo pocketed the rune, ignoring the pit that had formed in his stomach. He choked out a weeper that had wondered upstairs before blinking back to the water, where he possessed a hagfish. Making his way to the sewers in a different body, then up the stairs and into the party. Without anyone noticing he wasn't there moments before.

Corvo grabbed a drink from the table to feign a false ait of casualness. He wandered from room to room, mostly trying to calm his nerves. He wasn't a kidnapper no more than he was a murderer.

An hour from entering the party he had gathered the knowledge he needed. The Lady Boyle he was looking for was Waverley, dressed in red. Corvo felt bile rise in his throat as he thought of what Brisby wanted to do to her. Although surely it was better than death?

The invitation upstairs hardly came as a surprise, and as he followed her up the stairs he planned his move. Waiting until she locked the doors before speaking.

“I've been sent to kill you.” Waverley paused. She nodded her head once before slowly moving to sit on the opposite side of the bed.

“Alternatively, a Lord Brisby has offered to kidnap you.” Corvo continued, in lack of a response. Lady Boyle took off her mask, a solemn look on her face.

“Who are you, underneath that mask?” She asked, her voice feather soft. She brought her hands to his mask, and took it off.  
“Corvo?” She breathed. Surprise and recognition lighting up her eyes.

“Or, I got a boat” He got up, taking the mask from her, “you'd be safe, and it’s only until we take down the Regent.”

“That old fart.” She laughed without humor, before donning her mask. “Truth be told I'm not to fond of him these days. Alright. How do we get out of here?”

“This way.” Corvo replied. He truly hoped this wouldn't end badly, as he walked with his arm around hers down the stairs. The guards hardly looked at them, though he feared she would call for the alarm any second. They were close to the front door when she stopped walking, and Corvo tensed.

“Wait, Sign the guest book!” She spoke, mischief in her voice. Corvo complied, taking her arm again as she giggled, and together they walked out the front door. Unable to use his powers, they snuck around corners and stayed in the dark. By the time the got to where the boat should have been, Samuel had moved, and the guards were blocking their only way out.

“We’ll need a distraction” the lady whispered, and Corvo agreed. He looked back at the estate, with the massive balloons in front and got an idea. He loaded his crossbow and shot, cringing when the balloons let out massive shrieks as they burst. Guards flew out of every direction, like rats to a corpse, towards the sound.

Using this chance, Corvo grabbed her hand and they ran past the abandoned checkpoint, downstairs and to Samuel’s boat. If he was surprised about Boyle’s presence he didn't comment on it. Only saying that he hoped they had a good night.

The way back to the Hound’s pit was long. Sometime along the way Waverly fell asleep on Corvo. For the first time in long time he felt a sense of relief, he didn't have to pick the lesser of the two evils, he didn't have to ruin another person’s life. 

Corvo took his mask off again, looking at the horrific design. It was scary. He wouldn't be surprised if it was one of the things giving Emily nightmares. Outsider knows its given him a few.

He’d tell the admiral it fell off the boat, and Corvo hoped piero wouldn't mourn his creations lost to badly. He knew how much time and energy was spent creating it. Still, he dropped it into the water without regret. And if Samuel sped up, and a small smile graced his face, then Corvo didn't comment on it.

\---------------

Havelock… was not pleased. He knew Corvo didn't kill the Empress, or even the people who had a hand in bringing his downfall. Preferring mainly to find alternative ways to deal with key targets. The admiral didn't care, because whatever Corvo did they ceased being an obstacle to the throne.

But when the boat man came back with one extra passenger, Havelock didn't quite know how to respond. Perhaps it was for the best, the wealth Lady Boyle possessed would come in handy once Emily was back on the Throne. Until then, she was his problem.

He explained who they were and their objective as Corvo left the room. Most likely to restock with Piero and check in on Emily. The admiral had hoped to send him off again when he was ready. Better to strike when the iron is hot, and before the Lord Regent could regroup from the loss of his benefactors. He instructed one of the maids to show Boyle to an empty cot. Then he returned to his room to plan Corvo’s return to Dunwall tower.

\-------


End file.
